


Just What You Needed

by SassyLassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Gamzee is finding themselves sent out to the country for the Summer. Will it be worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What You Needed

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by Idefix's picture over here!](http://ldefix.tumblr.com/post/116369174828/horses-are-too-tall-but-its-not-all-that-bad)

"It'll do you good. To get out of this fuckin' city for the Summer."

Turning his head, all he saw was his disgruntled child standing besides him, arms folded, and glare more or less set in place. 

"You gonna be holding that face all Summer?"

No answer.

"Well. Love you too, son."

That earned an angry growl, and he watched as Gamzee bent down, grabbed the bag that had been hastily packed not just an hour ago. Despite the fact that Gamzee had known about this Summer vacation for months now.

It was for the best, really. 

The kid was quiet as all Hell, angry almost all of the time, and whenever he got home from school all he would do with his time was sit alone in his room not doing homework, and playing his games and on the computer. How many times had he threatened to disconnect his precious Internet, again? Too many times.

So being the loving father he was, Grant Makara had gotten in touch with one of his friends from college who had a farm outside of town. His friend, Stefano Nitram, had a kid Gamzee's age so that was good. Someone he could share in his teenage roller coaster of hormones and anger issues.

Plus Gamzee would get that stupid notion of 'they' and 'them' out of his head. His mother had given birth to a son, god damn it. Not a 'they'.

He waved as the train pulled out of the station, but was not at all surprised when Gamzee didn't return it.

~*~

Ear buds pushed as deeply as they could into their ears, Gamzee sat in their seat with arms folded over their chest. Of course they weren't happy with this Summer away, not like they'd had much of a choice in this. Why would they want to go to some backwards farm with some person he'd only met a few times in his life?

Snorting, they turned their gaze to watch the scenery outside. With the music blaring in their ears, the world outside very quickly morphed from the brightly lit city soon transformed into the browns and greens of suburbia before morphing all of the brown out of existence to become the country side. So much green, so few houses, and the train got progressively emptier with every stop.

Until finally the stop for Gamzee came up and, for a moment, they contemplated just not getting off of the train. To ride it forever. Become a vagrant on the train, collecting spare change from fair goers. Eating off of food in vending machines at stations.

It was certainly a nice option but even they knew better than to run away.

Huffing, loudly, Gamzee grabbed their one bag and looped it over their shoulder and headed for the exit.

To see one single person waiting at the station holding a piece of cardboard up with the name 'Gamzee Makara' written on it in large letters.

The person had the brown skin that came from years of being out in the sun, as well as maybe some genetics. Thick blackish brown hair was cut into a fluffy mo-hawk of all hair styles in existence, and their eyes matched their eye colour. A big grin was accompanied, all but complimented, by a sternum piercing through their nose.

Dressed in an orange shirt, and brown overalls and big black boots the person looked like they'd stepped out of some kind of gaudy romance novel women buy for a few quarters at newspaper vendors. 

Because god damn, they were handsome. A strong jaw, kind eyes, the beginning of some chest hair just poking out of the top of that orange shirt, none of it went to waste.

"O-oh, hello!" they spoke, and it was like caramel. "Are you Gamzee?"

"That's me..." Gamzee answered, quietly, as they approached the person slowly. Was this Stefano? No, he looked far too young. 

"Ah!" the person folded the cardboard and stuck it under one of their arms and only now did Gamzee see how, well, fit this person was. Muscles were snugly hugged by the orange shirt that only came to their forearm, hands large and welcoming as he held one out towards them. "It's so nice to meet you! I'm Tavros, Tavros Nitram."

Taking Tavros by the hand, Gamzee learned how large and rough the others hands were. God damn, were they really only 18? 

"Likewise man, likewise..." Gamzee mumbled, before realizing their ear buds were now hanging around their neck and an especially raunchy number was blasting from them and no doubt Tavros could hear the song. Letting go, Gamzee reached into the pocket to the source of the music, silencing it. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Tavros smiled before turning and walking towards the station that looked like it hadn't been updated in fifty years. It was ramshackle, wooden, splintering in places and still had iron sheeting for a roof. "I got my uh, my truck just outside then we can ride the way home."

Gamzee nodded as he walked behind Tavros, most certainly not watching his back because that snug shirt looked like it was at least one size too small for them. 

He followed through the ramshackle station to find a Ute sitting out the front. It was probably once brown, but now it was held together by rust more so than anything else. How old was this thing?

"I know it uh. It isn't much," Tavros admitted as he walked up to the vehicle and pulled the door open. "You're probably used to fancier, stuff..."

"Oh! Ah. I just..." Gamzee stopped themselves. What do you say to that? Instead they tossed their bag into the back of the vehicle and climbed into the passenger side. 

So begun another journey, only this time in close quarters with a literal hottie with a body. Tavros was taller than Gamzee, wider and larger in all the ways that possibly mattered yet the person was not intimidating whatsoever. They seemed to only give off a sense of friendliness, like a large, lovable dog who only wanted to slobber on your face and sit on your lap.

Not that Gamzee was thinking about Tavros slobbering on their face, or sitting on their lap.

Of course not.

"So uh. You're here for the whole Summer...?" Tavros asked as the vehicle bounced along an old road that was most likely not built for vehicles like a car. Maybe more like, horse drawn things.

Gamzee frowned, and again folded their arms. "Yeah. Cuz the old man figures I need the 'fresh air' and stupid shit like that." 

"Well.. there's plenty of that, out here." the other replied as they passed a field full of vegetables growing, and some people quietly tending to them. "Fresh air, crisp fruit, the usual stuff that uh... city folk seem to think is patented for just them to enjoy, when they want..."

"I didn't wanna come here, man." Gamzee scoffed, before hesitating. "I can call you man, yeah? Like. He and... stuff..."

Tavros looked mildly confused for just a second before a look of recognition crossed his beautifully shaped face. "Oh! Yes! I, yeah. I am he. Very much he. Hee hee."

Okay, Gamzee had to laugh at that. They snorted and covered their mouth while doing so, appalled at themselves for snorting like a pig. 

"How uh.. how about you...?" Tavros asked. He'd overheard a phone call he probably shouldn't have overheard between their fathers. Gamzee's dad had been shouting about 'they' and 'he' and his own father had just let him vent as any good friend does.

The city kid stared, for a moment, because honestly nobody had ever asked them what they preferred before. It was like a little milestone, a goal reached, and honestly they could have cried due to all of the festering and boiling below the surface. 

It was horrible enough that their dad refused to acknowledge their pronouns, and the school, being treated as a freak and asked by kids in school who never even spoke to them normally and asking 'so what's between your legs' and 'what bathroom do you use'.

"They." Gamzee said, quietly. "I. I prefer they."

Tavros, in return, beamed brightly. "Okay! Forgive me if I mess up, a little."

"S'okay.." they replied, turning their gaze to look outside the window again. The skies out here were bright blue, with only a few white clouds that dared to disrupt the blue. It was like a movie, out here. Had they died on the train, was this their heaven now? A nice, friendly and good looking guy waiting for them, asking their pronouns, being everything Gamzee had needed before realizing it?

They'd be totally okay with that.

Sneakily they sneaked a glance back at Tavros. Both hands on the wheel, his thick arms branching up to his body which spoke of countless hours working on a farm. Heavy lifting, moving, driving, all of it equaled this specimen besides him who could so easily be the 'stupid hick' that television and movies write them up as.

"So um." Gamzee spoke up, "Is it just you and your parents, on this farm we're going?" 

"Your dad didn't tell you?" Tavros asked.

"...no." they hadn't wanted to know anything. Gamzee hadn't wanted to be sent away, like something to be ashamed of. Least of all to some farm where he didn't know anyone.

Tavros offered a small smile, however his eyes remained on the road. The trees seemed to be growing in closer than before. "It's me and my family, my dad, my mum, and a whole lot of animals. And uh, a few farm hands. Equius, Nepeta, Aradia..."

Nodding a little, Gamzee sat up higher in their seat. "All hard workers huh?"

"Mmm! The best." Tavros replied with a toothy grin, glancing at Gamzee once before looking back to the road. "We're almost there."

Honestly, whatever happened from here on out Gamzee would not complain. How could they, now? This person was being more respectful and friendly to them than their whole classroom, and father as well.

Maybe dad was right. Maybe this was what they needed.

~*~

The farm looked like those that you see in movies. A huge house, a huger plot of land that seemed to go on forever. There were orchards of various fruit trees including peaches, and apples. There were also a few lemon trees growing here and there. Then there were the animals, some sheep and goats, a good number of cows that were the most spoiled animals in existence (they were bred for show) and only a couple of horses.

Stefano and his wife Alicia were friendly too, and the moment Gamzee saw Stefano they knew where Tavros had gotten a lot of their looks from. 

They were nothing but gracious and welcoming, letting Tavros be the one to show Gamzee to the room that they would be sleeping in.

"It's just down here," Tavros explained as he showed Gamzee down a hallway that had wooden flooring, and pale blue wallpaper on the walls. Frames hung from old nails showing so many family members, and photographs of the smaller family around bovines of varying sizes.

The bedroom was big enough, a big single bed, a window with drapes, shelves of various knickknacks sitting on display and only a lonely radio sitting on the windowsill to serve as entertainment. There was no computer, no television. 

Gamzee wondered if that was the same for the entire house.

They made their way in and settled their bag down, before glancing to Tavros who was standing in the doorway watching them. Being caught watching, he stood to his full height and brought his hands up. 

"Uh! I'll give you time to settle! I, I'll show you around the farm more, later." he said, and vanished from the door, politely shutting it behind him.

"Holy shit." Gamzee said to themselves as they looked around the room that smelled of peaches and apples. They touched the bedding, sat on it to find that it wasn't a spring-filled mess and was actually comfortable.

After dumping the contents of their bag into the drawers in the room, Gamzee exited the room.

"--so no troubles?" came the voice of Stefano from down the hallway.

"Mm, nope." Tavros answered, "I think they're excited, but uh. Wasn't really up for all of this."

"Grant said that." sighed the older man who was, at the moment, making some coffee at the kitchen stove. 

Gamzee had, attempted, to listen in without being heard but a floorboard creaked underfoot that gave away their position. Grumbling at the floor Gamzee made their way into the kitchen which was big and spacious. 

There was an 'island' in the middle of it that held the sink, some drawers, and a washing machine. Behind it was the huge stove for big meals, and cupboards no doubt filled with plates and dishes. Then there was the walk in food cupboard that had who knows what stuffed away in it.

"Oh there you are! Settled your stuff in?" Stefano asked, 

"Mm. Wasn't much." Gamzee answered quietly.

"Are you uh, ready for me to show you around the farm?" Tavros asked, standing by the island. "The animals can't wait to meet you."

"I'll bet." they smiled, faintly, stepping after Tavros and out of the kitchen. 

And there was the farm. It seemed like it could stretch onward forever, and it smelled amazing out here. Gamzee took a few deep breaths, before stepping after Tavros who was stepping down off of the veranda of the house.

"Here, let me introduce you to, uh, all of them." he seemed excited, his eyes lit up brightly at the prospect of introducing the city kid with the animals that he'd been around all his life.

Turned out every single animal had a name, and inside the shed hung ribbons and prizes. Most of them were blue, first place prizes for bovines both male and female. Sheep as well, from the looks of a few prizes and photographs.

"Wow." Gamzee mumbled as he observed the prize wall.

"Do uh. Be careful where you step though." 

"Oh gross!!"

The two erupted into laughter over the stupidest topic, that being animal shit.

Soon they were out by the horses, who had already had a nice rub down with a brush that morning. Tavros approached them, reaching up to gently stroke down the neck of one of them. "This here is Peter," Tavros introduced Gamzee. Peter was a white horse with some brown patches who made a pleased horse noise at the touch. "And this one," he gestured to the other horse which was black as night. "Is Hook."

"Peter and Hook." Gamzee smirked.

"...oh hush you.." Tavros laughed before tilting his head, curiously. "Have you uh, ever ridden a horse?" he asked.

"Never."

"Not even in uh, at shows like... where you can get on one for a little while?" he knew himself there was a 'country in the city' show that happened yearly. That's where he and his parents took their prize winning cows, sheep and goats after all.

Gamzee shook their head. 

"Oh well then, you should!" Tavros grinned. 

"I ain't trustin' horses... they're too motherfucking huge for their own good." Gamzee side eyed Peter, who was sniffing at Tavros' fingers, possibly hoping for a treat. 

"They aren't that bad, the other laughed. "How about uh, I get onto Peter and you get behind me? I can show you the whole stretch of our land, the orchards, the small river, everything! It'll be uh, quicker too than walking. And less risk of walking in animal poop."

Gamzee liked that idea. Hitching their shoulders, they nod. "Okay...."

And so began the task of preparing the horse. A protective blanket, the saddle, the stirrup, all of the little bits in between as well as the reigns. Then Tavros got a little stool and set it down by the horse, and held his hand out to Gamzee.

Again thier hands touch, and Gamzee has to take a moment for themselves because those hands are warm and hot and nice and just now do they realize they are about to be hugging them from behind while on a horse. This had their face deepening in color, and they gripped at the saddle.

Suddenly Tavros was on the horse as well and Gamzee is reminded once more of how much bigger Tavros is in comparison to them.

"Hold on, now!" Tavros encouraged, but when he didn't feel the others arms wrap around him, he frowned. "I am not moving until you're holding on, Gamzee."

And slowly, Gamzee worked their arms around Tavros' middle. It was thick, solid, and it had all of the heat in Gamzees' body ignite like a firecracker on the fourth of July. Oh, wow. If they had a camera they would take so many photographs right now because they were touching, by their rights, the hottest person in creation.

"Okay then, let's go...!" he laughed, tugging on the reigns, and Peter began to canter away from the fence out towards the trees. "My family has owned this property for over one hundred years, now!" he talked louder, so Gamzee could hear him. "We have mostly uh, animals as you see but we have fruit trees too! Do you like peaches? Apples?"

"Peaches are pretty motherfucking awesome." Gamzee answered immediately, resisting the urge to squeeze Tavros more.

"Hah, they are." Tavros agreed with a giggle. "You've arrived at picking season, by the way! We are most likely going to spend a few days here helping to pick the peaches, back here..."

Back here turned out to be a very expansive orchard of peaches, and apples. The smells were amazing, far better than any fresh fruit section of the stores Gamzee would frequent. They were so close, if they were to let go of Tavros, and reach, they may well be able to pluck a peach clean off of the tree but that would mean letting go of Tavros.

"Here!" seemed Tavros felt what they wanted, for he reached one of those arms out and grabbed a peach as if it were the most delicate thing in the world. For a moment Gamzee wished he was that peach, being cradled and held so tenderly as it was pulled from its branch. 

"That fuckers huge." Gamzee commented, since he'd never seen a peach so big.

Tavros laughed, finding the flavoring of Gamzees words striking. Them and their dark brown skin, thick purple dyed dreads and a face that was painted up like a clown. The purple hood and jeans, and the shoes they all screamed city kid and now their talk matched it too. Even if Gamzee wasn't as rude and obnoxious as he'd come to expect city folk to be.

He handed the peach back to them, and waited until a hand had untangled itself from his middle to take the fruit. "Hold onto that, take a bite if you want! We take good care of them, here." Tavros explained as he tugged on the reigns, leading Peter away from the orchards for now and began to trot back towards the house.

Gamzee just nodded and held the peach against their chest, the other arm still tightly wrapped around Tavros' middle, hand pressing itself firmly against the other. Bouncing on a horse, the rush of fresh air, a warm somebody to cling to, lord in Heaven... this farm had it all.

~*~

And so the Summer began and, though they were loathe to admit it, Gamzee discovered that their dad had been right that the farm was everything they needed. Granted, getting up early in the mornings wasn't the easiest thing to adjust to, but after the one morning when they had seen Tavros. 

There he'd been, walking out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and only that. The sight of that alone was enough to get Gamzee raising early every other morning in a slight, possible hope of seeing that again.

The peach picking was routine, baskets, picking, gently handing the bruisable fruit to your picking partner. Of course they'd snagged Tavros, the other farm hands working along side each other, Tavros' parents, even some other family members coming by to help.

Honestly the time flew and soon half the Summer was gone, and Gamzee was wondering what they were going to do when it ended. It meant going home again to a father who didn't understand them, a school they hated, and not be around Tavros which was the greatest crime of all.

It was one of the rare lazy days, and Gamzee found themselves sitting beneath a tree flicking through a magazine that he'd picked up off the coffee table. It was, of course, about breeding shows. These cows, bulls, all of them the top of their game with ribbons being photographed with their owners. 

They wondered if the next time the show came to the city, Tavros would be there... he had said they went yearly, which frustrated Gamzee more. If they'd gone to the shows, maybe they would have met him sooner. Imagine, years of knowing Tavros, visiting in the Summer, writing letters... they blushed beneath their face paint and didn't even hear Tavros approach.

"Hey," Tavros spoke, the softness in his tone having Gamzee jump only just a litlte and turn their head, looking up at him with wide green eyes. "C'mon." he gestured, stealthily waving a hand for Gamzee to follow.

Okay, now Gamzee was curious. Getting to their feet they followed Tavros through the sheep paddock, past the fluffy, wooly creatures who bleated as they walked past them. Reaching the fence line Tavros stepped over the barbed wire, then used his boot to push the wires down to allow the shorter Gamzee climb over to join him.

"Where we goin'?" they asked, eyes wide with wonder. They'd never gone this way before.

"Heh..." Tavros chuckled as he began walking down a small incline in the neighboring land, 

"Are you bein' all motherfucking mysterious in a way to get me all excited cuz that shit's working." Gamzee huffed, picking up a tiny pebble and threw it at the back of Tavros' head.

"Hey!" the other turned, grinning widely. "Maybe I do uh, want to surprise you? What of it?" he asked.

"Do you want me to close my eyes 'n shit?" 

"Um no, then you'd probably fall over. Here, it's going to get a little more tricky to walk through." he again, held his hand out to Gamzee. This, the city teen had realized, was a reoccurring thing. Hardly a day passed in which Tavros didn't offer them his hand to hold in some way, for whatever reason. Naturally, they took it. They had never denied him yet. They never would.

They followed him, happily, hand squeezing that large, strong hand. Yes they knew they shouldn't be so shameful but he was amazing. The past half a Summer had been amazing all because of him. Their late night talks, their early morning rising, working on the farm together, lazily laying on the grass, and especially when Tavros would strum his guitar and Gamzee would attempt to rap to the music. 

"Here we are." Tavros said as he pushed past some thicker trees, and once joining him Gamzee saw what he was talking about.

A private pool. Naturally made, of course. Rocks and trees, a running, small waterfall trickling down a collection of rocks before it divided away to stream through to become the actual stream that ran through Tavros' fathers property.

"Oh sweet." Gamzee smiled, though the expression lessened when Tavros let go of their hand. "Y'all sneak here to skinny dip?" they asked, teasingly.

"Actually, yes."

All of the blood in Gamzees body felt like it had both frozen in shock, as well as rushed to various limbs. Their eyes widened as Tavros moved towards the water, stepping out of his shoes and left them on the grass and proceeded to undo the jeans he was wearing today. No wonder he was wearing jeans, they'd be easier to get out of quickly compared to overalls. They watched, hands now gripping against their chest as Tavros pushed the jeans downwards.

"But uh, not skinny dipping today I mean. Haha that... um. We can dip in our shirts, and underwear instead if you aren't comfortable going shirtless."

"Okay." they squeaked.

They couldn't stand here forever, since by now Tavros had folded his jeans, and had even removed the shirt he was now wearing and oh sweet God and Jesus and Mother Mary in heaven Tavros was shirtless. He had not seen this beyond those early morning glances, but this wasn't going to be a fleeting glance with an accompanied 'good morning' this was going to be a constant thing.

"The uh, water tends to get a little cold but don't worry! It's okay, here." he urged to Gamzee, now standing in nothing but his boxers which were sky blue. "There's nothing in the water." 

Something in the water? That was the last worry in Gamzees head right now. The main concern was to how hard it would be to swim alongside Tavros like this. But they kept their shirt on, kicking their shoes off and pushing their jeans down. Their underwear was black with purple dots, very fashionable thank you very much.

And soon there was water all around and oh my god it was cold but it wasn't doing anything to the hot blood flowing through their body whatsoever. Not when Tavros swam past, laughing a little. "Ah, I've been sneaking here for years," he admitted. "The neighbors only use the house at Christmas, and they pay people to come here to trim back anything... so it uh. Nobody's ever really here."

"O-oh." Gamzee stuttered smartly as they began to move through the water. It was deeper than they thought, since they couldn't feel the bottom at all.

Tavros smiled, and sighed, as he moved to continue his lazy lap. "Have you.. um... have you been enjoying yourself, here?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Huh?" 

"Your time on the farm. I know, you weren't happy when you first got here..." Tavros admitted, his thick brown hair now soggy with water.

"Oh what the--fuck, brother I'm lovin' it here." Gamzee replied, smiling faintly, well aware the water had by now washed away their face paint which made them feel even more exposed than normal.

"Really?" the other asked, looking bright eyed.

"Really," they answered with a nod. "It's... it's great, here." 

'You're great.' is what Gamzee wanted to say. 'You made me feel so welcome here and you're so amazing you aren't like anyone I've ever met and I want to kiss your stupid face and touch you everywhere.'

Tavros smiled, before his lips vanished beneath the surface of the water. He proceeded to blow some bubbles beneath the water, maybe he was laughing? His eyes looked like he was. He then ducked down beneath the surface, but Gamzee could see his massive shape moving through the water. They swam after him, grinning faintly.

It was nice here. Calm, private, just the two of them and again Gamzee reminded themselves that Tavros was only in his boxers and they thanked whoever was in charge the water wasn't super clear otherwise Tavros would see what was happening in their boxers. How do you explain that? Cold water wouldn't have this reaction normally.

Their mind swam as their body did, thinking back on the Summer, thinking of the future, focusing on this person in the water with them who had brought so much goodness to their life by just simply existing and being kind, and understanding of things those back home didn't.

"Gamzee?"

Honestly if they had a choice they would drop out of school right now and move out here. They could be a farm hand here, easily. Work the field, get a wicked darker complexion, get to be around Tavros all the time.

"Gamzee?"

But what would dad say? Would he be in support of such a wild notion or would he want him to finish school? Heaven forbid he learned the want to stay in the country was because of someone like Tavros. He'd blow up if he knew. A part of Gamzee whispered 'good'.

"Gamzee."

A hand was touching their arm and Gamzee turned, wide eyed, pulled from their thoughts to see Tavros was no longer swimming at the other side of the pool but right besides them. 

"Sorry!" Tavros apologized, "Hah you were.. You were off on another planet, looked like."

"Yeah sorry, Tav," Gamzee mumbled as they glanced away, hoping the blush on their face wasn't too damn obvious. "Was thinkin' things."

"That's all right," he smiled as the hand on his arm remained where it was, not pulling away whatsoever. "I think, uh... I think about a lot of things, too."

"Course you do, y'all pretty motherfucking smart." 

"What?" Tavros laughed, scoffing. "I'm not... I don't think, about too many things at once. I'm. Pretty simple, I was made for this kind of life, orchards and animals and heavy lifting but.." he hesitated, voice trailing a little.

"But what...?" Gamzee asked, looking at him now.

"But I... uh. I been thinking, things, I normally don't. Think." he trailed into silence again before he sighed, and finally drew his hand back. "Can I ask you something that uh... it... um. Feel free to uh. Hate me, afterwards or. Or something."

Gamzee frowned, moving back against the waters edge. "Tavros I can't hate you." he said, bluntly. "You can tell me, or ask me, whatever y'all want. I won't get mad."

Tavros nodded shakily, as he too moved to rest against the waters edge. "Okay. I'll say it. Uh, I. Ready. I ... Um. I," he hesitated, stuttered, and then sighed heavily and looked to Gamzee. "I like you, a lot but I don't know if you like me back like that, and I've been wondering if you like me too I think you do but I don't know if I'm imagining it, and seeing what isn't there, and I just have to uh... I have to tell you. That I like you. So. Th-that's it. I like you. Is that okay?"

The two eighteen year olds sat in silence, the only sound being the rippling of water, and distant bird song as well as the mooing, and bleating, of the animals from Tavros' farm.

Gamzee swallowed, stiffly, because this felt more like a dream come true. They had to resist the urge to pinch themselves. Because waking up from this would be a crime.

"I like you too." Gamzee said, bluntly. "So... um. You weren't imagining it. I like you, Tavros."

"Oh. Oh g-good!" Tavros laughed shakily, moving his hands beneath the water, face brightening. "I, I'm. Hah, I... I don't know what to say."

"Could kiss me."

Tavros looked like he'd just been smacked in the face. And then he looked like Gamzee had just offered him the greatest thing in the world. Maybe in a way, they had.

"Really?" he asked, voice dropping down to a small whisper.

Gamzee subtly shifted forward, and nodded their head. "Yeah, really." they mumbled, "Cuz I wanna kiss you."

"Okay...!" Tavros trembled a little, hands unsure of themselves, before he leaned in and awkwardly pressed his lips to Gamzees. It wasn't perfect, of course not, at least to many. Their noses bumped wrong, there may have been more lips than necessary, but Gamzees arms wrapped tightly around Tavros' shoulders and pulled him down to them and kissed back with as much energy as they could afford.

It stopped, and Gamzee shuddered, the cool water a strong contrast to the warmth of Tavros' body and the kiss. They licked their lips, looking up at the other whose expression was hard to read. "...was that all right?" they asked, quietly.

"..can we do that again?" Tavros asked.

"Yes. Yes we motherfucking can."

The smile on Tavros face could not be compared to anything else. Not even a bright, shining new day. It didn't even come close to that, and in Gamzees opinion everything else wonderful in their life would be compared to not only Tavros smiling face, but whole self. Because nothing could get any better than this moment, no matter how hard life tried.


End file.
